True love in the apocalypse?
by Renesmee Black Cullen1096
Summary: Ambientada en la 3 temporada de TWD. Sophia esta viva/ Annette es una chica fuerte y decidida, solo le quedan su hermanito y sus dos primas, que pasaría si un día caminando encuentran a Sophia perdida en el bosque?, y la acogen como familia, enseñándole a sobrevivir en el mundo cruel que es ahora, que pasara cuando se encuentren con el grupo de Rick? se quedaran o se irán?


**True love in the apocalypse?**

Esta historia no me pertenece si no a los creadores de la serie y el cómic de TWD.

La trama de este fic si es completamente mía.

¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!

Psdt: Este fic tendrá escenas fuertes, muertes, maltratos, vocabulario fuerte, etc., no es que vaya a ser crudo el fic, pero si tendrá una que otra escena fuerte, por eso aviso que si ves que no es de tu agrado el fic, por favor te pido que NO LO LEAS, aviso con anticipación.

Cap. 1: Mi historia.

Había pasado solo medio año desde que el mundo se había ido a la mierda, literalmente hablando, un día todo era normal y al siguiente, vez en las noticias que una epidemia se desato en el país, que todo estaba bajo control…

Ja! Control? Por favor, si después de esa noticia lo que más faltaba era el control, se vio que la gente se comía a otra, en las noticias se veía a la policía que trataba de ayudar a los civiles, y digo "tratando", porque no podían, los policías disparaban a esos zombis que trataba de comerse a la gente, pero no le hacían nada, las balas solo los derrumbaban para después levantarse y seguir como si nada, a solo un policía se le ocurrió disparar a la cabeza de una de esas cosas, y bueno esa cosa ya no se levantó más, ahí se descubrió como matar a esos bichos.

Pero bueno, creo que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Annette Moonlight, tengo 25 años, mido 1.75m, mi cuerpo es delgado y fino pero fuerte por todo el ejercicio que hacía y hago, mi cabello es castaño, largo y ondulado, mis ojos son de un color verde oliva, los ojos lo herede de mi padre y mi cabello de mi madre.

También tengo a mi querido hermanito se llama Louis Moonlight tiene dos años y medio, tiene el cabello más claro que el mío y los característicos ojos de mi padre, es pequeño y delgado para su edad, pero el doctor decía que estaba dentro de lo normal, bueno volviendo al tema, él es lo único que me queda en el mundo junto a mis dos primitas, son gemelas y son las hijas del hermano mayor mi madre, sus nombres son Arianna y Milenna François (el apellido de soltera de mi madre era François) tienen doce años, y me llegan un poco más alto de mi codo, las dos tienen el cabello castaño claro y lacio y sus ojos son de un hermoso color celeste, son completamente iguales, y en lo único que podrías diferenciarlas era en su tono de voz y eso si es que te fijabas bien, y siempre se hacen pasar por la otra como juego.

Como dije antes, eso paso hace medio año, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, ya no hay en quien confiar, ya no hay policías que salven tu trasero, el mundo era un infierno, un completo caos.

O sobrevives por ti misma o mueres, es lo que digo, así de sencillo, tal vez es un poco cruel y rudo lo que digo pero no es más que la verdad, aunque claro, creo que yo hubiera sido de las primeras en caer sino fuera por mis padres, ellos me metieron en todo tipo de clases, en donde enseñaran defensa personal, karate, judo, taekwondo, supervivencia al aire libre y la utilización de todo tipo de armas, desde un cuchillo a metralletas.

Se preguntaran que tipo de padres son para que me metieran en todos esos cursos, bueno digamos que me familia era prestigiosa, muy conocida y rica, aunque éramos bastante humildes, sin presumir, pero ser conocidos y ricos te hacían ganar a más de un enemigo, en varias ocasionas intentaron secuéstrame y matarme, al ser la mayor y por lo tanto heredera de la gran fortuna Moonlight y François, podrían sacar muchos millones por el rescate, por eso el motivo de todas esas clases.

Pero volviendo al tema, la gente se comenzó a desesperar, hacían tonterías, y por ello eran presa fácil para los zombis o bichos como yo les llamo, pero mi familia no, lo que hicimos fue juntarnos, mis tíos, tías, primas y primos, aunque estos dos últimos solo eran niños, los mayores tenían 14 años, por lo tanto teníamos que protegerlos, éramos como unas 20 personas contando a los niños.

Decidimos que tendríamos que irnos a los bosques, habíamos visto en las noticias (antes que cayeran las redes de comunicación) que decían que Atlanta era un lugar seguro, que tenían provisiones, ayuda médica y militar, que se tenía que ir ahí para sobrevivir, al principio mi familia quería ir ahí, pero lo convencí a todos de que era mala idea, (y tuve razón, tiempo después lo comprobamos), que teníamos que ponernos a pensar, les dije que los lugares grandes o ciudades en este caso eran los primeros en caer, porque hay mucha más gente y por lo tanto es más difícil de poder controlar la situación (hay que mirar no más las películas) no podíamos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos, lo pensaron y me dieron la razón, cogimos todo lo que podíamos de la casa principal, comida, agua, ropa, tiendas de campamento, frazadas, y sobre todo armas y municiones, teníamos un cuarto lleno de armas, cuchillos, katanas, arco y flechas, ballestas, pistolas, etc., etc. (a la familia le gustaba coleccionar armas), yo me cogí todo lo que podía, tenía un par de cuchillos atados con liga en los muslos, una katana en la cadera izquierda y una pistola en la derecha y municiones en los bolsillos, aunque tenía más armas en mi mochila, a pesar de que cogimos todo lo que pudimos, quedo más de la mitad de armas, y ya preparados nos fuimos en los autos de la familia rumbo al bosque.

Estuvimos medianamente bien por 4 meses, vivíamos en constante movimiento, vivíamos de la caza de animales cuando se acabaron nuestro suministros de comida, y cuando no encontrábamos nada decidimos que era hora de ver si Atlanta era un lugar seguro como decían, solo fuimos mi padre, dos de mis tíos y yo, los demás se quedaron en el campamento para proteger a los niños y el lugar, cuando estábamos por llegar vimos un gran cementerio de autos, no había nadie, y comenzamos a buscar algo que nos pudiera ser de utilidad; encontramos unas cuantas latas de comida y algo de ropa, y por suerte encontramos un camión lleno de botellones grandes de agua, cuando lo vimos, nos pusimos muy felices porque casi no teníamos agua, empacamos varios botellones de agua en el carro y mis tíos dijeron que era suficiente por ahora, que regresáramos al campamento, pero yo no quería, prácticamente no habíamos conseguido casi nada de comida, y les dije que iría sola a la ciudad para ver si tenía más suerte, mis tíos y mi padre dijeron que no me dejarían ir sola, por lo tanto mi papá me acompaño y los demás se fueron al campamento.

Cuando mi padre y yo llegamos a la ciudad, esta parecía un pueblo fantasma, no se oía absolutamente nada, conforme íbamos avanzando, vimos unos cuantos bichos, pero los esquivamos fácilmente (y ahí mi teoría de que las ciudades grandes caían primero, fue cierta), encontramos una tienda de comida, entramos sin hacer ruido, pero aun así habían como unos cinco bichos adentro, entre mi padre y yo los matamos con ayuda de nuestros cuchillos para no hacer ruido y atraer a más, había mucha comida, cogimos todo lo que pudimos y lo metimos en nuestras mochilas, cuando ya estábamos saliendo para irnos, al voltear nuestras cabezas a un costado, vimos que se nos acercaban una gran multitud de bichos, no íbamos a poder con ellos por lo que nos pusimos a correr, vimos que había un coche en buen estado delante de nosotros, sin pensarlo dos veces nos lanzamos sobre él, después de comprobar que no hubiera ningún bicho adentro del carro, pero lastimosamente no había llaves y mi papá no sabía hacer conexiones con los cables del auto, afortunadamente yo sí, un amigo me lo enseño tiempo atrás, así que le dije a mi papá que cambiáramos de asiento, mientras tanto los bichos ya casi nos alcanzaban, hice las conexiones y gracias a dios encendió, con eso nos pudimos ir de Atlanta e ira hacia nuestro campamento.

Cuando llegamos por la tarde todos estaban esperándonos preocupados, y cuando nos vieron llegar mostraron caras de alivio, les mostramos nuestro botín de comida y les dijimos que Atlanta estaba invadida por zombis, rostros de desilusión inundaron el campamento, pero no podíamos hacer nada, después de eso nadie dijo nada, mis tías y mi madre nos hicieron de comer, mientras que los niños me pedían que jugara con ellos, después de un tiempo pudimos comer y de ahí nos fuimos a dormir, mientras dos de mis tíos hacían guardia, _ese día_, mis padres me habían pedido de favor si podía dormir con mi hermano, porque querían tiempo a solas, yo los fastidie un poco hasta sonrojarlos, y de ahí les dije que no había problema, me dieron a mi hermano y me marche a mi carpa, antes de llegar me interceptaron las gemelas y me pidieron permiso para poder dormir conmigo, yo les dije que no había problema, que entraran a la carpa, total estaba acostumbrada a dormir con cualquiera de mis primos, siempre venían en la noche para pedirme permiso para que alguno pueda dormir conmigo, y esa noche no iba a ser diferente.

Más tarde esa noche, ya en la madrugada, escuchamos un grito de auxilio, las gemelas y yo nos despertamos exaltadas por el grito y abrimos la carpa cuando se escucharon más gritos, salí y me quede en shock, una manada de bichos atacaba el campamento, los demás trataban de defenderse pero los bichos eran muchos, cuando vi que uno se me acercaba, pero me quede paralizada, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de mis primas atrás mío para que reaccionara, solo me quede ahí mirando como el zombi se me iba a abalanzar y de la nada alguien se interpuso, cuando reaccione vi que era mi papá, había puesto su brazo para que el bicho ese no me mordiera, pero le mordió a él, mi papá después de eso mato al bicho y me agarro de los hombros y me zarandeo, me puse a llorar cuando vi lo ocurrido y le pide perdón por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, él dijo que no importaba, me pidió que huyera, me dijo que todos habían sido mordidos, menos mis primas, el bebe y yo, me dijo que me los llevara, que los cuidara y protegiera, cuando vi de nuevo el campamento mi familia estaba muerta siendo devorada por esos bichos, mi papá regreso y me ordeno que me marchara, le dije que lo amaba y papá respondió que nos amaba a los dos y así sin mirar atrás cargue a mi hermano que estaba llorando y con una mano agarre la mano de Arianna y le pedí que agarrara con su mano a Milenna y que nos iríamos corriendo, corrimos y corrimos por mucho tiempo, hasta que amaneció, por suerte no encontramos a ningún bicho en el camino, cuando ya no podía más, caí de rodillas en el pasto respirando muy rápido y mis primas se tumbaron y respiraron agitadamente, cuando tranquilizamos nuestras respiraciones, recién pudimos llorar por nuestra familia perdida.

Esa era nuestra historia, tenía que cuidar a las únicas personas que me quedaban en este mundo, mi hermanito, que solo era un bebe de dos años y mis dos primas de doce años, no podía dejarlos solos cuando solo eran unas niñas y un bebe, aunque claro tuve que enseñarle a las gemelas todo lo que sabía para que se pudieran defender de esos bichos, no siempre iba a estar con ellas para poderlas defender, por lo que les enseñe a defenderse, a usar armas, a orientarse y rastrear por el bosque, y a cazar para poder sobrevivir, para algo me sirvieron todas las clases que me metieron mis padres para poder sobrevivir al aire libre y poder defenderme de los "malos".

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, no se preocupen el grupo de Rick entrara en el fic para el próximo capítulo.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096.


End file.
